Nouvelle compagne
by anaismaxie452
Summary: Polyamours. Les vampires ont plusieurs compagnes/compagnons. Les Cullen sont tous mariés ensemble mais ils ont un manque, un manque qui sera comblé par l'arrivée de Bella Swan. Attention relation homosexuelle et relation multiple! Vous êtes prévenu!
1. Chapter 1

Twilight ne m'appartient pas.

Attention : relation homosexuelle donc homophobe ne lisez pas.

Relation a plusieurs.

Désolée pour l'orthographe.

Auteur : anaismaxie452

Beta : CixiiiO

Un grand merci a ma Beta.

**POV CARLISLE**

Nous les vampires pouvons repérer nos compagnes et compagnons à l'odeur.

Pendant des années j'ai erré seul puis dans cette hôpital en 1918, j'ai senti cette odeur d'orange et d'herbe fraiche et c'est là que j'ai su que ce garçon était mon compagnon j'ai attendu la nuit pour le transformer plus tard je me suis marié avec.

Edward Masen devenue Edward Cullen.

Ensuite j'avais rencontré Esmée, quand j'ai senti son odeur de neige et de pluie j'ai tout de suite appelé Edward pour qu'il vienne, et lui aussi l'a reconnue comme sa compagne.

Puis il y a eu Rosalie, j'avais senti son parfum de vanille et de violette, elle venait de se faire violer par son fiancé et ses amis.

Elle ma supplié de la tuer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ma compagne mourir. Je l'ai transformé et ramené à la maison ou Esmée s'est occupée d'elle. Elle avait un peu peur des hommes mais avec l'aide d'Esmée et beaucoup de temps elle a apprit à nous faire confiance, à Edward et à moi, peu de temps après elle s'est vengé de Royce et ses amis, les tuant lentement…

Rosalie nous a ramenée notre quatrième compagnon, Emmett, il venait de se faire attaquer par un ours. Elle me l'a amenée et je l'ai transformé son parfum est comme sa personnalité, de sucre et miel, enjoué et chaleureux.

Ensuite c'est Alice et Jasper qui sont venu nous rejoindre grâce a une vision d'Alice mais nous n'avons pas eu besoin de vision pour savoir que les deux vampires qui venaient d'entrée sur notre territoire étaient nos compagnons, rien qu'à sentir leurs odeurs menthe et pâquerette pour Alice, sang et tabac pour Jasper, nous savions qu'ils étaient nos compagnons.

Je pensais que nous serions au complet mais je me trompais, nous ressentions toujours un manque que nous ressentons toujours d'ailleurs. Un vide profond, qui nous déchire les entrailles.

Alice essai d'avoir des visions pour le ou la trouver mais rien c'est le noir complet comme ci cette personne n'existait pas, comme si nous n'étions pas destiné à trouver notre dernier compagnon.

**POV ROSALIE**

Encore une journée d'école, une journée où tous les élèves vont nous regarder en étant à la fois fasciné et apeuré.

Avant de partir nous nous embrassâmes les uns les autres. Bien sur, avec Carlisle cela dura un peu plus longtemps, puisqu'il nous marquait de son odeur étant le chef du clan puis il parti pour l'hôpital, tandis qu'Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et moi priment là direction du lycée, Esmée resta à la maison comme d'habitude.

Quand nous arrivâmes au lycée avant de nous séparer nous nous sommes dit un « je t'aime » avant de partir pour nos cours respectifs.

J'étais a mi-chemin de mon cours d'histoires quand j'ai senti cette odeur!

Une odeur de fraise et de plusieurs fleurs je me perdis dans cette senteur quand je fus frappée par le fait que cette odeur provenait de notre compagne ou compagnon manquant.

**POV ALICE **

Je ne comprenais pas je n'avais pas eu de vision et pourtant cette odeur était bien là sans nous prévenir de son arrivée, notre âme-sœur recherchée depuis des années venait d'apparaitre.

Je voulais aller retrouver mes époux et mon épouse mais je ne pouvais pas je devais attendre le déjeuné.

**POV EMMETT**

Je venais d'envoyer un message à Carlisle puis un à Esmée pour leurs faire savoir que notre compagne manquante se trouvait a l'école.

Je sais que c'est une fille car je connais son identité Isabella Swan la fille du chef Swan, la nouvelle élève fraichement débarquée de phœnix comme je sais tout ça?

Le lycée c'est merveilleux car les nouvelles vont très vite.

**POV JASPER**

Il reste 10 minutes avant le déjeuné je pourrais retrouver mes compagnons et mes compagnes, mais aussi voir notre nouvelle compagne!

Au déjeuné, j'étais sur de la voir.

Quand la sonnerie sonna annonçant la fin du cours et le déjeuné, je me précipitais hors de la classe et allais au réfectoire vers notre table habituelle.

La salle commençait à se remplir quand les amours de ma vie arrivèrent chacun à leurs tours. Alice, Edward et Rose prirent chacun un plateau et le remplirent avant de

venir s'assoir.

C'est Rosie qui engagea la conversation :

-Vous avez senties?

Nous esquissâmes tous un sourire.

-J'ai envoyé un message a Carlisle et Esmée, dit Emmy (Emmett)

- Je n'ai pas eu de vision pourtant, dit Alice.

Je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais sur la tête pour la réconforter en sentant son angoisse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Lilice ce n'est pas ton don qui est défaillant notre Isabella a surement un pouvoir, la rassura Edward.

Nous savions que notre compagne était Isabella Swan car elle était la seule nouvelle et ce parfum n'était là que depuis sont arrivée.

Soudain l'odeur devint plus forte, Isabella venait d'entrée dans la cafétéria accompagnée de Mike Newton, Angela Weber et Jessica Stanley.

Isabella était vraiment adorable, un visage d'enfant, des yeux bleu vert, petite dans les 1m60, une longue chevelure brune, un corps parfait et un sourire de 3000 volt accroché à ses lèvres grâce auquel ont pouvait voir deux fossettes sur ses joues **( photo dans le profil)**.

-Elle est belle, dit Alice en la contemplant.

-Oui et c'est l'avis de beaucoup d'humains mâle comme femelle. Grogna Edward sans doute révolté par les pensées de ces humains envers notre promise.

-Les émotions sont pas mal non plus, lui répondis-je en grognant moi aussi il y avait beaucoup trop de luxure envers notre futur compagne.

Nous étions tous entrain de l'observer quand elle nous regarda puis fronça ses adorables sourcils et se tourna vers Jessica pour demander :

-Qui sont-ils? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce comme celle d'un ange, aussi légère que le vent.

-Ce sont les Cullen, ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen. Répondit Jessica la luxure et l'envie qui s'échappaient d'elle ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-C'est gentil de sa part, dit Isabella avec un sourire sincère et les sentiments qui émanaient d'elle était tous aussi bon, notre compagne était quelqu'un de bien.

-Mouais, il y a un truc étrange dans cette famille ils sont ensemble, je veux dire vraiment ensemble. Tu vois le grand brun musclé là Emmett Cullen…continua Jessica.

- il ressemble à un gros nounours, commenta notre âme-sœur en esquissant un sourire à Emmett, d'habitude les gens avaient peur de lui et elle, elle le comparait à une peluche.

-Moi perso il me fout la trouille ! Il sort avec la blonde Rosalie Hale…

-Elle devrait posée pour des magazines mais pour des marques luxe, commenta mon adorable ange ce qui fit sourire à son tour Rose, en plus je ne ressentais que de l'admiration venant d'Isabella pas de jalousie, pas de complexe d'infériorité,…pas comme Jessica ou la population féminine de l'école en général.

-Le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir c'est Jasper Hale, il sort avec Alice Cullen la petite avec ses cheveux noirs…

-L'air de souffrir? Reprit Isabella d'un ton calme. Non, je trouve qu'il ressemble a un guerrier et elle, elle ressemble a un lutin mais un lutin bien habillé. Ajouta Bella nous surprenant pourquoi pensait-elle que j'étais un guerrier? Alice avait l'air ravie du commentaire.

-Et pour finir le plus beau Edward Cullen! Il est trop canon mais apparemment personne n'ait assez bien pour lui puisqu'il ne veut sortir avec personne. Finit Jessica avec un brin d'amertume et de colère dans la voix. Elle croyait quoi que notre Edward allait se mettre avec elle!

-Il a refusé de sortir avec toi? Demanda Isabella curieuse alors qu'Angela et les garçons autours de la table se mirent à pouffer de rire.

-Non c'est…c'est juste que toutes les personnes qui l'aborde il les rejettent.

-Mouai, dit notre Bella pas tellement convaincue avant de se tourner vers nous quand elle se rendit compte qu'ont la fixait tous elle tourna vite la tête en rougissant.

-Tu as qui pour les 3 dernières heures? Lui demanda Angela.

-Maths avec Banner, espagnol avec Pedrosa et biologie avec Molina. Répondit-elle en regardant son emploi du temps.

-Edward tu as Biologie avec elle, dit Alice des étoiles plein les yeux.

**POV EDWARD**

J'attendais a ma place impatiemment je savais qu'elle allait être a côté de moi.

Je la vis arriver avec Mike Newton ses pensées était vraiment horrible.

+ Je suis sûr que je lui plait, je la sauterai le premier les autres seront super jaloux+

Connard!

Isabella donna sa feuille à Mr. Molina qui la signa et lui dit de s'assoir a côté de moi.

-Salut, tu es Isabella Swan n'est ce pas? Lui demandais-je quand elle fut à côté de moi.

-Je préfère Bella. Me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je suis Edward Cullen. Je savais qu'elle le savait mais elle ne savait pas que je savais qu'elle savait. (**N.A : whoua la confusion!) **_**(Tu m'étonnes ! ça en fait des choses à savoir)**_

**- **Enchantée. Me répondit Bella **(N.A : Ayem enchantée MDR pour ceux qui ont regardé secret story) **

Le prof nous donna une feuille d'exercices à faire.

30 minutes plus tard Bella et moi avions finit, ma compagne était vraiment très intelligente et nous commencions à parler doucement.

-Pourquoi tu es venue à Forks? Lui demandais-je, je voulais vraiment tous savoir d'elle. _**(quel petit curieux !)**_

-Ma mère s'est remariée et mon beau-père joue au baseball en deuxième division il voyage souvent et ma mère était vraiment malheureuse loin de lui alors j'ai décidé de venir vivre chez mon père, expliqua Bella.

**- **Et tu aimes Forks?

-Non, me répondit-elle franchement.

-Mais alors maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureuse!

Je ne voulais pas que ma compagne soit malheureuse mais en même temps ça nous avait permis de la trouver.

-Tu ne le sais pas? Le monde est injuste! Dit-elle fataliste.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de ta famille? Me demanda-t-elle me surprenant légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas peur?

-Non! Me répondit-elle sincèrement.

-Même pas Emmett le plus costaud?

-Ah, non pas du tout! Il me fait penser à mon nounours géant que j'ai depuis que je suis petite Emmy! Me répondit-elle avec un grand sourire heureux.

-Emmy?

Alors là j'étais mort de rire (enfin mort vous voyez quoi !) il faudrait que je la raconte à Emmett celle-là!

-Arrête de rire, c'est vrai! Me dit-elle, mais elle n'était pas du tout vexée vu le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

-Désolé, dis-je alors que la cloche sonnait, Bella se leva et prit ses affaires.

-A demain Edward, me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

-A demain Bella. Lui répondis-je, j'attrapais mes affaires, et partis rejoindre mes époux et épouses.

Je les rejoignis quand je vis que tout le monde regardait dans la même direction.

Bella était sur une moto avec une veste en cuir et un casque noir. _**(la grande classe) **_**( n.a : ouai je sais)**__

-Une KAWASAKI NINJA 650R 2010**(photo sur le profil)** dit Jasper qui était un pro des motos.

-Elle a du gout, dit Rosalie.

-Oui mais elle est humaine elle pourrait se tuer, dis-je en voyant Bella partir.

Nous montâmes dans nos voitures pour retrouver Carlisle et Esmée qui devait nous attendre.

**POV ESMEE**

Quand tous le monde fut rentré à la maison nous passâmes toutes la nuit à parler de Bella.

Nous étions heureux d'avoir trouvé notre nouvelle compagne, mais il y avait un gros problème elle était humaine et loin d'être mourante.

Nous voulions qu'elle viennent vivre avec nous mais étant humaine elle ne ressentait pas l'attirance que nous avions envers elle.

Ce serait difficile de la faire tomber amoureuse de nous tous pour elle ce serait inhumain, bizarre.

C'est Carlisle qui prit la décision étant le chef du clan.

Nous allons la séduire et l'épouser et c'est elle qui choisira si elle veut être transformé!

Alors ?

Donner moi votre avis


	2. Chapter 2

twilight ne m'appartiens pas

Auteur : anaismaxie452

Beta :CixiiiOOn

se retrouve en bas!

Nouvelle compagne

POV BELLA SWAN

Vraiment, je crois que parfois je devrais arrêter d'être gentille. Mais bon, j'aime ma mère alors si il faut aller s'enterrer à Forks pour qu'elle soit heureuse…Après plusieurs heures de vol et 1 heure de voiture avec Charlie nous sommes finalement arrivés à la maison qui n'avait pas changer depuis le dernièrefois que j'étais venue il y 4 ans.

Ma chambre non plus n'avait pas changée, à part le lit deux places et le bureau qui étaient nouveaux, le rocking-chair, le vieux miroir, et les rideaux mauves étaient toujours à leurs père me laissa seule un moment, pour que je range mes affaires, à 19h00 il m'appelait.

Il voulait qu'on aille dîner dans un petit restaurant.

- Bella, je vais te donner de l'argent et demain ont ira t'acheter une voiture, dit Charlie avant de mâcher un morceau de steak.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'engueuler.

- Papa il n'y aura pas besoin d'aller m'acheter une voiture. J'ai déjà un moyen de transport, lui répondis-je en omettant bien sur de lui dire lequel, je ne suis pas suicidaire tout de même! (N/B : tu m'étonnes qu'il fait une crise le Papounet, sont bien tous pareil sur la question…)

- Et lequel? Me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

Aie, je vais pas y échapper.

- Une moto.

Voila c'est dit! Oula, j'aime pas trop le fait qu'il passe par tout les couleurs, il se prend pour un arc-en-ciel? (N/B : respire Charlie,respire…)

- UNE MOTO! MAIS C'EST DANGEREUX! TU N'IMAGINES PAS COMBIEN JE VOIS DE TUER A CAUSE DE CES CERCUEILS ROULANTS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU TE DEPLACES SUR L'UN DE CES ENGINS!

Bon d'accords là il est vachement énervé essayons de calmer le jeu.

- Papa! Je roule depuis assez longtemps et puis de toute manière maman a déjà prévu de l'envoyer elle arrivera demain, expliquais-je.

- Tant que tu vis sous mon toit tu ne conduira pas cette chose.

Ok, il veut se la jouer comme ça! D'accord ! No problème on va être deux ! (N/B : va pas se laisser faire comme ça la Bella !)

- Tu peux tout de suite me ramener à l'aéroport alors.

C'est très bas je sais. Le pauvre il a vraiment l'air peiné.

- Très bien, tu peux rouler tant que tu portes un casque et que tu conduis prudemment.

- Ok, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Sois prudente et si jamais tu as un seul accident ton cercueil ambulant finira directement à la casse et ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma fille que je ne t'arrêterais pas ou ne te mettrais pas d'amendes! C'est bien clair entre nous ! (N/B : pas commode le Papounet là !)

Je hochais la tête.

Après avoir finit de manger, nous sommes rentré à la maison et je suis monté directement me coucher, demain c'était mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée et il fallait que je sois un minimum à mon avantage quand même, les poches sous les yeux c'est pas très glamour !

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais au son de Kesha, Tik-tok, après m'être douchée et habillée je descendais dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Mon père était déjà là en train de boire son café.

- Bonjour, ton cercueil vient d'arriver, me dit-il après que je lui ait donnée un bisou de bonjour (N.a : je sais sa veux rien dire) (N/B : Pas faux,mais j'aime l'expression donc je la laisse. C'est un bisou, c'est le matin,donc un bisou de bonjour ça convient !)

Je courrais dehors pour voir ma belle Ninja dans l'allée, je vérifiais que mon bébé n'avait rien avant de rentrer déjeuner avec mon père.

A 7h30, nous partîmes chacun de notre coté moi au lycée et lui au poste.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver le lycée, il était situé sur la grande route comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs. (N/B : un peu de sarcasme et la vie s'illumine !)(N/A : je suis bien d'accord)

Apres m'être garé et avoir enlevé mon casque je remarquais que tous le monde dans le parking me regardais! Ils n'ont jamais vu une nouvelle! Ils me regardent tous comme une extra-terrestre mais c'est eux les aliens ils habitent un endroit où c'est tout vert ! Je me rendais vers le secrétariat en tentant d'ignorer les étudiants et professeurs (en prime) qui chuchotaient sur mon passage et me montraient du doigt (quelle bande d'impolis). (N/B : Non mais vraiment, les gens sont mal élevés de nos jours !)

Je trouvais finalement le secrétariat où se tenait une femme avec les cheveux rouge et un t-shirt rose flash ou y était accroché un badge avec écrit, hey son nom marqué dessus, Mme Coop.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Isabella la fille du chef Swan? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

J'espère que je ne vais pas devoir corriger tout le monde, je suis sûre que Charlie m'appelle Isabella dans mon dos.

- Tiens voila ton horaire, si tu as le moindre problème viens me voir,dit-elle en me donnant une feuille avec un emploi du temps.

- D'accord au revoir, dis-je en , alors quel cours avais-je en premier?

8h-9h : espagnol 201/ Mr Pedrosa

9h-10h : gym/ Mme Heather

10h-11h : art 3/ Mr Side

11h-12h : littérature 203/ Mr. Johnson

12h-14h : déjeuner

14h-15h : math 203/Banner

15h-16h : espagnol 201/ Mr. Pedrosa

16h-17h : biologie 23 / Mr. Molina

Je commence avec espagnol, génial!

Ce fut plutôt facile de trouver la salle, cette école est vraiment minuscule!

(N.A : je vais passer directement au déjeuner.)

Durant mes 4 premières heures de la matinée, j'avais rencontrée des gens qui avaient l'air sympa Jessica Stanley en espagnol, Mike Newton en gym et Angela Weber en littérature. Ils étaient tous amis, ils m'avaient donc invité à me joindre à eux pour le déjeuner.

Dans la cafétéria, nous nous installâmes en discutant quand je remarquais un groupe assez étrange, ils me fixaient tous d'ailleurs.

- Qui sont-ils? Demandais-je à même regarder de qui je parlai, elle me répondit :

- Ce sont les Cullen, ils ont été adoptés par le docteur Cullen, dit-elle avec un brin d'envie dans la voix.

- C'est gentil de sa part. dis-je avec admiration c'est vrai c'est très rare qu'une famille adopte autant d'adolescent.

- Mouai, il y a un truc étrange dans cette famille ils sont ensemble, je veux dire vraiment ensemble. Tu vois le grand brun musclé là Emmett Cullen,dit-elle en me montrant un garçon très musclé et imposant mais ses fossettes et son sourire espiègle le faisait ressembler a un enfant, j'avais juste super envie de me lever et de lui faire un gros câlin, juste comme ça! Il ressemble trop à un nounours.

- Il ressemble à un gros nounours, dis-je en exprimant ma pensée je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

Jessica me regarda avec de grands yeux et me répondit en frissonnant.

- Moi perso il me fout la trouille ! Il sort avec la blonde Rosalie Hale.

A coté du nounours était assise une sorte de super top modèle blonde qui ferait envie a tous ceux qui la regarde, moi personnellement j'aime mon physique alors je suis pas complexée. (N/B : T'as ben raison Bells ! On peut pas toutes être des gravures de mode…)

- Elle devrait poser pour des magazines mais pour des marques luxe, dis-je avec admiration. C'est vrai, pourquoi une fille aussi belle reste à Forks? Elle devrait aller à Los Angeles elle sera célèbre.

- Le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir c'est Jasper Hale, il sort avec Alice Cullen la petite avec ses cheveux noirs, reprit Jessica.

- L'air de souffrir? Lui demandais-je calmement, Non, je trouve qu'il ressemble à un guerrier.C'est vrai, il y avait quelque que chose de ténébreux dans l'aura du beau blond et Alice était maigre mais pas de façon morbide, plutôt petite mais très belle aussi, à sa manière.

- Et, elle ressemble à un lutin mais un lutin bien habillé, continuais-je,elle a beaucoup de style.

- Et pour finir le plus beau Edward Cullen! Il est trop canon mais apparemment personne n'ait assez bien pour lui puisqu'il ne veut sortir avec personne,finit Jessica avec un brin d'amertume et de colère dans voix.

Ha ha, je suis sur qu'il l'a rejeté.

- Il a refusé de sortir avec toi? Lui demandais-je curieusement alors que les autres autours de la table pouffèrent de rire.

- Non c'est…c'est juste que toutes les personnes qui l'aborde il les rejette. Se justifiât-elle. (N/B : Mouai pas vraiment convaincant comme explication tout ça)

-Mouai.

Ok, elle est dans déni total.

- Tu as qui pour les 3 dernières heures? Me demanda Angela en changeant de sujet, je pris mon emploi du temps et dit:

- Maths avec Banner, espagnol avec Pedrosa et biologieavec Molina.

Mike m'emmena dans la classe de maths, je déteste les maths.(N/B : Sans blagues, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la valeur de x ! Ca changera la vie de personne.) Apres 1 heures de torture, j'avais espagnol le prof était vraiment sympa ou alors c'est parce que je parle presque couramment espagnol. La dernière heure était biologie encore avec Mike, il devenait vraiment lourd avec ses tentatives de dragues vraiment flagrantes, en plus Jessica était folle de lui et il ne le voyait même pas. (N/B : non mais ils sont vraiment aveugles ces mecs !)

En entrant je donnais ma feuille au professeur qui la signa et me dit de m'assoir à coté d'Edward, en même temps c'était la seul place vide. (N/B :ben ouai comme la vie est bien faite, hein les filles ! heu si il y a des mecs qu'ils se fassent connaître.) (N/A: je suis sur qu'ils y en a!)

Edward était vraiment très beau comme le reste de sa famille.

- Salut, tu es Isabella Swan n'est ce pas? Me demandât-il quand je fus installée.

- Je préfère Bella.

Je le savais mon père m'appelle Isabella dans mon dos. Il y avait comme un parfum de vengeance dans l'air…

- Je suis Edward Cullen. Se présentât-il poliment.

- Enchantée. (N/B : Sans blagues !)

Le prof nous donna une feuille d'exercices à faire. 30 minutes plus tard nous avions déjà fini.

- Pourquoi tu es venue à Forks? Me demandâ t-il, là question que tout le monde me pose.

- Ma mère s'est remariée et mon beau-père joue au baseball en deuxième division il voyage souvent et ma mère était vraiment malheureuse loin de lui alors j'ai décidé de venir vivre chez mon père, lui expliquais-je.

Il dut voir mon air malheureux car la question qu'il me posa après personne ne me l'avait encore posé.

- Tu aimes Forks?

- Non, répondit-je franchement.

je déteste cette ville.

- Mais alors maintenant c'est toi qui es malheureuse!

Je dus réprimer un sourire, il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Tu ne le sais pas? Le monde est injuste! Dis-je fataliste.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, me dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Pourquoi tout le monde a peur de ta famille?

Il eut l'air un peu surpris que je lui pose cette question.

- Tu n'as pas peur? Me demandât-il en fronçant les sourcils, apparemment perplexe.

- Non! Pourquoi je devrais avoir peur?

Troublé, il me demanda :

- Même pas d'Emmett le plus costaud?

- Ah, non pas du tout! Il me fait penser à mon nounours géant que j'ai depuis que je suis petite Emmy! Expliquais-je avec un sourire heureux, je l'adore mon Emmy.

- Emmy?

Puis il éclata de rire.

- Arrête de rire, c'est vrai! Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vexée même si je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Désolé, s'excusât-il avant que la cloche ne sonne je pris mes affaires et lui dit avant de partir.

-A demain Edward, avec un sourire.

-A demain Bella, répondit-il avant que je ne parte vers le couloir de la sortie.

Mike me rattrapa et me demanda :

- Tu lui as fait quoi a Cullen?

- Rien. Pourquoi?

- Il ne parle avec personne en dehors de sa famille d'habitude.

- Il était sympa pourtant, je dois y aller, bey.

- Bey, me dit-il

Dans le parking, je retrouvais mon bébé, j'enfilais ma veste en cuir et mon casque noir quand je remarquais que tout le monde me fixait. (N/B : ca devient carrément une habitude là ! En plus c'est gênant.)

En haussant les épaules, je démarrai et roulais vers la maison.

Arrivée la bas, j'écrivis un email à ma mère pour lui raconter mon premier jour au lycée.

Puis allais préparer le dîner, quand mon père rentra du travail, il me félicita pour ma cuisine et nous nous racontâmes nos journées respectives.

Tout en me douchant je me mis a pensé a cette étrange famille et meme un bon moment avant de m'endormir, bien que je sentais une étrange présence, dans mon environnement.

Donnez moi votre avis : D


	3. Chapitre 3

Twilight ne m'appartiens pas

Auteur : anaismaxie452

Beta : Cixiiio

chap 3

POV CARLISLE

Je devais la voir !

Il le fallait absolument!

C'est pour cette raison que je me trouvais caché dans l'arbre en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'endorme.

Mes compagnons ne m'avaient pas menti Bella est extrêmement belle et modeste d'après Jazz...

Après qu'elle se soit endormie, je pénétrai dans sa chambre par la fenêtre, m'installais à côté d'elle, et la regardais dormir pendant un moment.

J'avais dit aux autres que nous arriverions à la séduire.

Mais il faut bien avouer que j'ignorais complètement comment nous allions nous y prendre sans l'effrayer.

Les êtres-humains ont un esprit assez fermé, bien que ce ne soit pas une généralité, je crois qu'une relation a 8 c'est extrême pour eux! (N/B : Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste un peu bizarre ! Ou pas -) )

Je n'ai jamais été confronté à cette situation, mes autres compagnons étaient tous mourants ou déjà transformé en vampire quand je les aie rencontrés.

Mais Bella, elle, est humaine !

Et si comme Rosalie et Esmée, elle désire avoir des enfants?

De toute façon je ne la transformerai pas de force!

Il faudrait attendre qu'elle soit mourante sauf que nous ne permettrons pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Il faudra que ce soit elle qui désire être transformée en vampire. En restant humaine, Bella risque de vouloir plus que ce que nous pourrions lui donner, les humains évoluent constamment alors que les vampires reste toujours figés, et pour l'éternité.

Même si elle choisissait d'épouser quelqu'un d'autres, nous serions toujours là, veillant dans l'ombre, à la protéger et la voir s'épanouir avec une autre personne que nous, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

J'espère tout de même qu'elle nous acceptera car après tout nous sommes ses âmes-sœurs.

D'abord, il va falloir gagner sa confiance et ça ce sont Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie et Edward qui vont sans charger car ils seront le plus souvent avec elle.

Je caressais sa joue et étonnamment le froid de ma main ne la gêna pas au contraire elle en rechercha plus de contact, collant sa peau contre celle de ma main. Je l'admirais une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa chambre et de rentrer à la maison.

(Note Auteur : Petit lemon pas très graphique, j'aime être sadique)

Quand je pénétrais dans la maison, je sentis tous de suite cette odeur de sexe! Je montais directement à l'étage ou se trouvait notre chambre ou trônait un lit gigantesque, dessus tous mes compagnons vampirique y était présent.

Cette nuit-là, parmi tous les cris et soupir de prénoms de mes différents compagnons tous avaient dit le nom de Bella, moi également.

POV BELLA

Cette nuit, j'avais senti une drôle de sensation comme si quelqu'un était avec moi, mais bon, c'était sans doute un rêve.

Comme me dit souvent ma mère j'ai une imagination débordante, je parle dans mon sommeil et d'après Renée les rêves que je fais sont hilarants, moi je ne me rappelle pas de tous. Je me rappelle de celui ou une chips géante au paprika m'attaquais, j'ai fini par la manger, il y a aussi eu celui où je discutais philosophie avec un pingouin jaune et vert enfin pas besoin de s'attarder sur mes rêves étranges!

Je me dépêchai de m'apprêtée pour l'école puis enfourchais ma moto. Sur le chemin de l'école je vis un panneau "ralentissez école".

Pourquoi? Tu crois que je vais y aller en courant!

Voilà, la petite phrase ironique du matin.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**

Je crois que cette deuxième journée est une punition! D'abord le prof de math! Ok, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait il m'a posé une question et vu que ma réponse faisait allusion au sexe, j'me suis pris une semaine de retenue. Pffffff, qu'elle bande de prude dans ce lycée, sauf les élèves, eux étaient morts de rire.

Ensuite, écouter Jessica s'extasier parce qu'elle sait assise à côté d'Edward Cullen à un cours.

Et puis maintenant, le proviseur qui nous fait comme annonce que mon année et la suivante (n.a : année junior/senior je précise pour que tout le monde me comprennent) doivent obligatoirement participer au concours de talent organisé par l'école à la fin du mois.

Les gens m'énervent aujourd'hui!

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve assise au déjeuner à m'acharner contre une carotte, la pauvre, Bellanosaure est de sorti, d'ailleurs Mike me regarde étrangement. Tant mieux, va essayer d'entrer dans le pantalon de quelqu'un d'autre!

-Bella ça te dit de venir à la Push avec nous le week-end prochain? Me demanda Angela

-La plage? Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondis-je avant d'avaler mon dernier bout de carotte.

-Jessica tu cherches qui? Demanda Angela en la voyant se tortiller dans tous les sens comme un vers de terre.

-Les Cullen, ils ne sont pas ici, répondit le mélange de ver et d'humain qui se trouvait à notre table.

-Et alors? On s'en fiche y peuvent bien aller se faire vo... commença Mike mais se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais ma réponse.

-Salut Bella, je m'appelle Alice j'ai vu le tableau que tu as peint hier en art et je me demandais si tu voudrais faire un projet artistique avec moi? Me demanda Alice Cullen comme si c'était tout naturel.

-Oui, pourquoi pas mais quelle genre de projet? Demandais-je au lutin.

-J'avoue ne pas savoir encore mais j'adore ton tableau **( n.a : photo du tableau dans le profil)** et je me disais qu'on pouvait essayer de faire un truc à deux, me répondit-elle gentiment.

-Ok, on verra ce qu'on fera en art, répondis-je d'un ton enjoué. La perspective d'un nouveau projet me mettait de meilleure humeur.

-Super! Bye, me répondit-elle en faisant un signe de la main puis elle reparti s'assoir avec ses frères et sœur.

-Pourquoi les Cullen te parlent d'abord Edward maintenant Alice? me demanda Mike curieusement, tu les connais?

-Non, ils sont juste sympas je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde a peur d'eux! Lui répondis-je simplement, c'est vrai ils ne vont pas me manger. (N/A: Quoique peut-être pas de la façon dont-elle le pense, Voilà pourquoi le rating est M)(N/B : Complètement d'accord sur la façon dont ils pourraient la manger…)

**Du coté des Cullen **

-On devrait tous essayer de faire des projets avec Bella, dit Alice qui revenait juste de s'assoir.

-Oui, mais quelle genre? demanda Rose

-Tu pourrais participer au projet artistique avec moi et Bella et quand on ira à la maison on demandera à Esmée de nous aider, répondit Alice en tapant dans ses mains.

-Emmett trouvera des jeux à faire avec elle, elle est assez enfantine, elle aime les moindres petites choses de la vie, ajouta Edward en se souvenant de sa conversation avec sa future compagne en biologie surtout la partie Emmy.

-Si on a un cours avec elle, il faut essayer de lui parler vous avez entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire à Newton, elle nous trouve sympas! Répondit Jasper.

-Emmy tu as cours de sport avec Bella juste après, l'informa Alice.

-Génial, je vais faire équipe avec Bell's, s'enthousiasma Emmett, _heureux de pouvoir enfin passer_ du temps avec elle.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours.

POV EMMETT

J'attendais avec impatience que Bella sorte des vestiaires et comme ce trimestre ont ne fait pratiquement que du badminton, j'allais lui proposer de jouer contre moi. Je vis Bella sortir en t-shirt blanc, short de sport noir avec des baskets et chaussettes blanches et coiffée d'une queue de cheval. Je plissais des yeux en voyant plusieurs garçons la reluquer.

A moi de jouer!

-Salut Bella, je m'appelle Emmett Cullen tu veux jouer au badminton contre moi? Lui demandais-je en m'approchant d'elle, elle me sourit et dit :

-T'es sûr ? Je suis plutôt nulle au badminton!

- Pas grave et puis tu ne dois pas être si nulle que ça !

-Ok, mais je t'aurai prévenu, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un terrain toujours avec le même sourire.

10 minutes plus tard.

Ok, elle avait raison elle est vraiment nulle au badminton (N/A: Comme moi! Smile) mais bonne joueuse car même si elle ratait pratiquement toujours le volant elle gardait le sourire en fait elle était pratiquement morte de rire (N/A: toujours comme moi je me suis fait battre par toutes ma classe et une autre, j'ai gagné qu'une fois, mais je suis pas mauvaise perdante ça me fait rire plus qu'autre chose!). A la fin du match, Bella vint vers moi et me dit en riant :

- Je te l'avais dit!

-Ouais, t'es franchement nulle! Lui répondis-je d'un ton taquin

-Hey, pour ma défense je suis très forte au baseball! Argumenta-t-elle faussement vexée

-Ah, ouais ma famille aussi un jour tu pourras venir jouer avec nous parce qu'en sport la session de baseball est fini, lui proposais-je, ce serait en effet une bonne idée pour nous rapprocher d'elle.

-Vrai, oh génial, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en faisant des petits bonds.

-Miss Swan, j'aimerai que vous appliquiez plus pendant les matchs! dit Mme Heather en se rapprochant de Bella et moi.

-Madame, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis nulle à votre jeu, j'ai essayé c'est le plus important non ! Répondit nonchalamment Bella.

-Il ne faut pas qu'essayer! Il faut gagner! Répondit furieusement la prof de sport.

-Heu Madame on ne dit pas que l'important c'est de participer? demanda innocemment Bella en penchant la tête sur le coté de façon mignonne.

-Non! répondit Mme Heather devant le je m'en foutisme de Bella.

-Vous n'êtes pas une bonne pédagogue! répondit encore une fois Bella de sa voix innocente.

Whoa, Madame Heather ressemble à une tomate prête à exploser et c'est ce qu'elle fait :

-SWAN UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE! Cria la mauvaise pédagogue.

-Quoi! Mais j'ai déjà une semaine de retenue! répondit Bella outrée

-Madame Bella n'as rien fait de mal elle a juste exprimé son opinion, la liberté d'expression est un droit dans ce pays! Dis-je en me mettant devant Bella.

-CULLEN! Pour vous ce sera 2 semaines comme ça vous accompagnerez miss Swan jusqu'au bout de sa peine. Et j'appellerai vos parents à tous les deux pour leurs faires part de votre insolence! dit la vilaine méchante prof avant de partir.

-Désolé, Emmett tu es puni à cause de moi, entendis-je la petite voix peiné de Bella derrière moi, je me retournais pour lui affirmer :

-T'inquiète, on va bien se marrer, deux pauvres étudiants prisonnier de la tyrannie d'une prof de sport et... . Je la regardai d'un air interrogateur

-D'un prof de math, m'informa-t-elle

-Et d'un prof de math, Pourquoi tu as été collée?

-Parce que je n'écoutais pas alors il m'a demandé combien faisait 1+1 et moi je lui ai répondu 3 si on ne mettait pas sa chaussette, il m'a demandé de quoi je parlais et je lui ai répondu que si on ne mettait pas de préservatif on risquait d'être 3, et il m'a collé, fini-t-elle dramatiquement.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire a son explication et repris mon monologue.

- Deux pauvres étudiants prisonniers de la tyrannie d'une prof de sport et d'un prof de math prude pendant deux semaines pauvres de nous! Finis-je en faisant semblant de pleurer.

Bella me regarda avec un grand sourire et puis nous allâmes nous mettre sur le banc à attendre que le cours se finisse, quitte à être puni autant en prendre les avantages!

Pendant 1 heures nous avons discuté, j'appris que sa couleur préférée était le jaune, qu'elle considérait sa moto comme une personne, qu'elle adorait peindre et dessiner, qu'elle n'aimait pas cuisiner mais qu'elle y était obliger car ses parents étaient incapable de faire cuire un œuf, que pour une raison obscure son animal préférée était la girafe, qu'elle adorait jouer à GTA (N/A: Comme moi, c'est pratiquement une obsession) et nous partîmes en pleine discutions animé sur le jeu.

La cloche sonna enfin, Bella et moi allâmes nous changer. Je l'attendais à la sortie et nous nous rendîmes dans le parking ensemble.

Devant sa moto je lui dis :

-A lundi partenaire de colle.

-A lundi Emmett. répondit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et me tira en avant puis me donna un baiser sur la joue.

Elle monta sur sa ninja, démarra et me fit un signe de la main avant de partir.

Je me dirigeais vers mes compagnons qui m'attendaient devant les voitures d'un air légèrement rêveur.

-Alors Emmett, je vois que tu as su te rapprocher de Bella, dit Rose

-Ouais, on est collé pendant deux semaines, lui répondis-je toujours légèrement ailleurs.

-Quoi! dit Jasper en se frappant le front.

-Attend Jazz c'est super! Il suffit maintenant qu'on se fasse tous coller et on pourra passer deux heures tous les jours avec elle pendant 2 semaines, expliqua Edward

Nous étions tous d'accord.

Voilà je sais que suis très très très en retard mais j'avais la flemme d'écrire. Et j'ai un nouveau pc l'autre ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur 2 et encore.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight ne m'appartient pas.

Auteur : anaismaxie452

Beta : Nynii-Rob

Boooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuh, je m'excuse pour ce retard de 2 ans tout de même mais ma fic ne m'inspirait plus :(.

**Chap 4**

_**Pov Bella**_

**Maison Swan, cuisine**.

Ahh, enfin le week-end, oui je sais je n'ai été à l'école que deux jours seulement mais c'était quand même épuisant. Et j'ai comme même réussi à me prendre deux semaines de colle en une journée.

Franchement, quelle bande de coincée dans cette école, je suis bien loin de Phoenix c'est sûr.

Et j'ai accepté d'aller à la plage, une plage à Forks?! On y va en parka.

-Bella! Entendis- je crier Charlie depuis le hall, je me retournai et...

Quoi ! Pourquoi il me fait les gros yeux!

-Bella ton professeur de gym m'a appelé au poste, tu serais insolente avec tes professeurs?! Demanda Charlie en croisant les bras contre son torse visiblement fâché.

-Alors là non, cette accusation est infondée puisque tu n'as qu'une version des faits! Dis-je outrée en me mettant face à mon père, le défiant de toute ma hauteur.

Elle a vraiment été caftée!

-Très bien jeune fille, je t'écoute! Répondit Charlie en mode papa-flic.

-Bien monsieur l'agent, il est vrai que j'ai répondu au prof de math que 1+1= 3 si on ne mettait pas une chaussette. C'est lui qui m'a demandé combien faisait 1+1, et a question débile, réponse débile. Je lui ai donc répondu et cet individu m'a collé pendant 1 semaine. Expliquais-je calmement à l'autorité compétente se trouvant face à moi.

Non, je ne suis pas coupable.

-Une chaussette? Demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Pourquoi tout le monde semble perplexe au sujet de ma chaussette? C'est pourtant évident.

-Un préservatif papa! Pour prendre son pied, il faut mettre une chaussette !

Tiens, il a l'air mal à l'aise mon Charlie, parler de sexe avec sa fille doit pas lui plaire contrairement à Renée qui n'hésite pas à corrompre mes pauvres oreilles.

-Et ensuite la prof de gym nous a fait jouer au badminton et j'ai perdu, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a alors sermonné que l'important était de gagnée, alors que toi tu m'as toujours dit que c'était de participer et s'amuser. Je lui ai donc dit qu'elle n'était pas une bonne pédagogue! Et cette mégère m'a collé 1 semaine en plus de celle du prof de math. Oh! Emmett m'as défendue en fessant simplement remarquer que l'as liberté d'expression était un droit dans ce pays cela lui a valu 2 semaines de colle par la mégère bookmaker, c'est trop exagérée! En plus, je suis sûr que si elle est tellement agressive au jeu et veut absolument qu'on gagne c'est parce qu'elle fait des paris! Finis-je d'expliquer mon plaidoyer agrémenté de bons arguments.

Voilà, si le juge/papa/flic veut me condamner, je n'aurai plus foi au système judiciaire dans cette maison!

-Emmett? Demanda Charlie

-Emmett Cullen, papa, c'était mon partenaire au badminton, il est vraiment cool. Répondis-je en souriant.

Oui, il est cool Emmett, aussi doux que du miel.

-Tu t'es fait des amis. S'exclama Charlie en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

-On ne peut pas encore parler d'amis mais je m'entends bien avec Angela Weber, Emmett et Edward Cullen et Alice Cullen qui m'a demandé de faire un projet en art avec elle. Lui expliquais-je en omettant Mike et Jessica que je trouve très faux.

-Tant mieux, et je suis content que les enfants Cullen s'ouvrent aux autres, ce sont de bons gamins, monsieur et madame Cullen sont également très aimables. Carlisle est un très bon médecin. Ailleurs, il serait sans doute mieux payer, nous avons de la chance de l'avoir ici. Mais les gens de cette ville et leurs préjugés. Dit Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel, exacerbé (excédé ? exaspéré ?) .

-Oui, j'ai eu droit au topo hier. Dans les petites villes tout le monde connait tout le monde et se juge. Crois-moi trois quart des gens de cette ville parlent sur le dos des autres, par jalousie. Dis-je avec un haussement d'épaule.

Les petites villes sont l'antre du diable.

-Hmmm, Marmonna Charlie en hochant la tête et puis me fixa d'un regard perçant, Toi tu dois être plus gentille avec tes professeurs, donc (essaie d'être) sois moins sarcastique. Termina Charlie en en se levant.

-Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme papa! répondit-je en fessant la moue.

-Bells. M'avertit Charlie en me menaçant de nouveau avec son regard perçant.

Ok, j'arrête.

-Ne faits pas la cuisine on va sortir manger. Prévient Charlie.

OUUUI!

-Ok, laisse-moi aller me changer d'abord. Lui répondis-en me dirigeant dans le couloir.

-Papa, Appelle-je en passant ma tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, pour t'appeler elle a composé le 911? Demandais-je avec un grand sourire railleur.

-Monte, tout de suite. Dit Charlie en secouant la tête exaspérée par mon attitude.

-Ok.

Génial, pas de condamnation! Je savais que les sourires pouvaient corrompre un agent de police. Au pire j'aurai sorti mon arme ultime, elle est imparable et n'as jamais failli : Les yeux de biche larmoyant accompagnée de la moue et du menton tremblant et en cas de dernier recours les larmes de crocodiles!

Je suis trop maléfique!

Une fois habillée et remaquillée **( Photo sur le profil dans polyvore) **je redescendis et nous sommes rendu a un petit restaurant bordant la grande rue principal.

Une fois arrivé, le restaurant était rempli de familles et de personnes âgées qui en passant eurent presque toute le même discours " Bonsoir Chef ! " et "C'est votre fille Charlie ? ".

Nous nous sommes assis près d'une fenêtre.

Mon père commanda un steak fritte avec supplément de sauce.

- Tu vas mourir jeune si tu continues, carnivore. Lui dis-je tous en le regardant avalée un morceau de steak recouvert de sauce.

- Pépinot, mange ta salade et tais-toi. Me répondit mon père en poussant mon assiette de salade César vers moi.

Je pris une feuille de salade, la mettant sur son steak avec délicatesse.

-Tiens, deviens omnivore ou un cochon! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire narquois.

-Quoi? Demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils avec la fourchette d'où pendouillait une frite à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

- Ben quoi, c'est vrai les cochons mange **tout** même les corps humains! C'est toujours bon à savoir pour ta prochaine enquête on sait jamais. Répondis-je en hochant la tête, oui c'est un important d'être d'accord avec soit même et non je ne suis pas schizophrène.

-Ou as-tu appris ça? Me demanda Charlie en mettant cette pauvre frite condamner dans sa bouche.

- Dans esprits criminels ( Criminal minds) y a un épisode ou le tueur laisse les corps de ses victimes dans l'enclos des cochons et ils les mangent sauf les bijoux et les chaussures. Expliquais-je.

Je suis une grande fan d'esprits criminels.

-C'est pour ça que tu es végétarienne? S'exclama mon paternel en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je l'étais déjà avant. Cela a juste renforcé ma conviction de ne manger aucunes choses qui en mange une autre. Répondis-je en frissonnant.

Ce ne serait pas du cannibalisme indirect? Brrr, rien que d'y penser sa me dégoute mais soyons lucide en cas de fin du monde et en manque de nourriture, je mangerais sans doute la personne que j'apprécie le moins comme ça je ne culpabiliserai pas trop! Enfin, je crois? MAIS je serai plus végétarienne! Tant pis, je mangerai de l'herbe. meuh!

Je me mis à rigoler silencieusement, Charlie me regarda suspicieux :

-A quoi tu penses? On dirait une folle à rigoler seul.

-En cas de fin du monde ou de famine, j'ai décidé de devenir une vache et non cannibale! Expliquais-je le plus sérieusement possible.

-Bien les gens seront en sécurité mais risqueraient de te manger toi! De toute manière si tu manges des humains tu seras sans doute empoisonner vu la pourriture de certaine personne. Répondit Charlie tout aussi sérieusement que moi.( Traduction : les criminels).

A la table à coté, une vielle dame nous regarda avec de grand yeux choqués et reposa sa fourchette. Quoi, il ne fallait pas écouter les conversations des autres. Qui laisse trainer ses oreilles où il ne faut pas fini par se retrouver avec des choses dégueu dedans ou se les fait couper (métaphoriquement, bien sûr !).

Je l'adore mon Charlie! Il comprend parfaitement ma logique, je comprends mieux quand Renée me disait que j'étais comme lui.

Nous finassâmes notre diner en parlant de son travail, de la ville, de maman et du temps pourri de ce trou à rat dont le nom fait penser à un ustensile de cuisine.

Chérie, passe-moi le Forks!

Utilise plutôt ton pied, chéri!

Mouahahahaha, il ne sert à rien le Forks. (NB : Elle n'est pas schizophrène ta Bella ?)

Une fois rentré à la maison, Charlie se mit devant la télévision et je montai, allumai mon pc et vérifiai mon compte Facebook.

Who, j'ai 23 demande d'amis parmi lesquelles celle de Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et un certain Jacob Black.

Jacob Black, tiens ça me dit quelque chose euhhhh.

-PAPA? C'EST QUI JACOB BLACK? JE LE CONNAIS? Criais-je depuis ma chambre.

-C'EST LE FILS DE BILLY BLACK? ILS VIVENT A LA PUSH. TU FESSAIS DE GATEAUX DE BOUE AVEC LUI QUAND TU AVAIS 4 ANS ET ARRETE DE CRIER! Me répondis Charlie.

Quel hypocrite, il crie plus fort que moi!

Alors accepter tout le monde fait!

Une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit avec comme utilisateur Jacob Black. Tiens, il pas mal sur sa photo de profil.

Jacob : Salut Bella, ça fait longtemps!

A suivre

Voilà, j'espère que je retrouverai plus d'inspiration pour la suite.

Non, mon histoire ne se transformera pas en histoire Facebook.

J'espère que ma nouvelle Beta et moi auront une collaboration fructueuse. :)


End file.
